Rédemption
by CursedFiddle20
Summary: Au cours d'une mission, Oliver voit quelque chose. Son équipe et lui-même décident de lui venir en aide. Mais qui est-elle ? Que veut-elle ? Et surtout d'où vient-elle ? Rated T pour un petit peu de violence


**Hello tout le monde, ceci est mon premier OS d'Arrow. Du coup soyez un peu indulgent. Par contre n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Et également s'il reste des fautes ou des problèmes de mise en page.**

 **Ah oui, ne faites pas gaffe à l'espace temps. Ce n'est pas une suite de la série.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture**

 **PS: j'ai pas trouvé les notes de bas de page sur FF, c'est pour ça que vous verrez parfois des numéros.**

* * *

Je l'avais vue morte, pendue. Un suicide, je n'y croyais pas. Malgré ma différence, malgré ma monstruosité, elle n'aurait jamais osé. C'étaient eux, ils l'avaient tuée. Mon corps tout entier criait vengeance, mes membres tremblaient. Je courais vite, trop vite pour les Hommes. Je n'étais pas ce que je paraissais être. Ma vision n'était pas trouble, je distinguais tout, même avec ce temps. Chaque grain de poussière, chaque animal, chaque humain, chaque végétal, rien ne m'échappait. Mes pattes s'enfonçaient dans la terre, la pluie trempait mon pelage, la boue me rendait sale. Peu importe, je devais sauver ma peau, partir pour mieux revenir.

 _J_ _'arrivais tranquillement chez moi, avec les courses pour ce soir. Elle m'avait demandé de faire attention de ne pas me faire repérer. Je souris, je savais me faire très discrète quand il le fallait. Je fermais la porte derrière moi en enlevant mes chaussures et en lui signalant ma présence. Pas de réponses…Etrange, je posais la nourriture sur la commode de l'entrée. Je me mis à renifler, elle était à la maison, je la sentais. Je suivais son odeur. En arrivant au salon, tout était renversé, la télévision fumait, les coussins du canapé étaient éventrés, la table basse brisée. Que s'était-il passé ? Je commençais à paniquer, ce n'était pas un simple cambriolage… Je continuais ma traversée, puis j'aperçus son ombre qui flottait. Je voyais son corps suspendu à une corde. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade devant elle. Avec une agilité hors du commun je parvins à couper la corde, tout en faisant attention qu'elle ne tombât pas. Je la portai, puis la posai sur le sol. J'écartai, délicatement, quelques mèches, son regard brun était ouvert, reflétant la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle était morte, son coeur avait cessé de battre. Mon ouïe ne me trompait jamais. Je lui fermai les yeux pour son repos éternel. Je devais partir avant qu'ils me retrouvent. Elle avait donné sa vie pour moi. Je punirais ceux qui ont commis ce meurtre…_

« Tu as trahi cette cité ! » Je m'arrêtai net. Qui était-ce ? Un esprit vengeur ? Un homme cherchant la rédemption ? Qui que ce soit, il m'intéressait. Peut-être qu'avec cette personne je pourrais atteindre mon but. Je recommençais à courir en direction des lumières de la ville, je pus apercevoir un panneau à l'entrée de celle-ci: « _Bienvenue à Starling City_ ». Ma traque débutait…

* * *

 _«_ _Je m'appelle Oliver Queen. Cinq ans après avoir échoué sur une île infernale1_ _, je suis rentré à la maison avec un seul but: sauver ma ville. D'autres se sont joints à ma cause, pour eux, je suis Oliver Queen, mais pour le reste de Starling City, je suis Arrow le Justicier.2_ _Pour ce faire, je ne peux plus être le meurtrier que j'étais. Pour honorer la mémoire de mon meilleur ami, Tommy, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis devenu quelque chose d'autre.»3_

Starling City. La nuit pouvait sembler calme et sans problèmes. Cette ville avait grand besoin de ses héros qui veillaient sur elle et ses habitants. Le taux de criminalité avait augmenté depuis le tremblement de terre, qui tua accidentellement Tommy, cette catastrophe avait été causée par son père: Malcolm Merlyn, cette catastrophe s'était produit deux ans auparavant. La partie la plus protégée de la prison avait été détruite, un grand nombre de prisonniers dangereux avaient pu s'échapper sans trop de difficultés. Heureusement que Starling City pouvait compter sur Arrow et ses coéquipiers. Au péril de leurs vies, ils n'hésitaient à sauver leur ville des vers qui grandissaient parmi eux, comme l'armée surhumaine de Slade Wilson alias DeathStorke. Ancien membre des forces spéciales australiennes, il fut contaminé par le Mirakuru, sérum qui augmentait la force physique. Aujourd'hui, il est enfermé dans une prison de l'A.R.G.U.S ( Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-humans) sur l'île Lian Yu en Chine. L'île de l'enfer où Oliver survivra durant cinq ans. Les alliés d'Oliver et lui-même n'avaient pas seulement éradiqué ce « virus », comme les médias l'appelaient, ils avaient trouvé le remède pour soigner tout les contaminés. Ce qui permit à Oliver de sauver la ville et son ancien coéquipier: Roy. Cependant, Roy décida de quitter l'équipe pour mener une vie normale. Le jeune homme avait remis son équipement rouge à Thea.

Thea Queen était la petite soeur d'Oliver. Jeune et impulsive, elle se heurtait souvent à la ténacité de son frère. Après la disparition et la mort présumée de son frère durant cinq ans, elle se consola dans les drogues et les soirées. Par la suite, son addiction s'était arrêtée avec la rencontre de Roy. Elle était la gérante du Verdant, la discothèque d'Oliver et par la même occasion cachait la planque d'Arrow. Elle avait quitté Starling City avec Malcolm Merlyn après la contamination par le Mirakuru. Ce dernier l'avait entraînée et en ferait une guerrière pour son propre dessein. Son aîné l'avait ramenée chez eux. Thea n'avait découvert le secret de son frère que récemment. La jeune femme avait vingt ans, de beaux yeux bleus clairs, comme ceux de son frère. Ses cheveux bruns étaient courts, légèrement ondulés. Un corps fin et élancé soutenait sa tête enfantine et son doux sourire, au contraire de son frère, au musclé recouvert par des cicatrices, marqués des horreurs de Lian Yu. Un visage fermé et sérieux, bien qu'il puisse être sympathique, s'il souriait. Il était pourvu de cheveux courts et châtains, et possédait une barbe de trois jours. Archer hors pair, il n'avait cessé d'épater la ville entière. Cette île avait transformé ce gosse de riche, prétentieux et arrogant en un assassin de sang froid, Oliver n'aimait pas parler de son passé. Homme solitaire et bienveillant, Oliver s'était fait à cette vie qu'il n'avait pas choisie. A vingt-huit ans, Oliver avait vu bien plus d'horreur que n'importe qui dans cette ville.

Starling City en pleine nuit, dans le sous-sol du Verdant, la planque d'Oliver, l'Arrow Cave. Une grande salle, qui contenait tout l'équipement d'Arrow et de Speedy, d'Oliver et de Thea. Flèches, arcs, costumes tout était soigneusement rangé. Les flèches étaient de toutes sortes, explosives, simples, grappins, traceuses, enregistreuses vocales, chacune d'elles étaient fabriquées mains, aucunes d'elles ne se vendaient sur le marché. Les flèches étaient faites en titane coloré en vert, tout comme leurs plumes. La couleur symbolique d'Arrow. La survie en forêt sur l'île était essentielle. Derrière une vitrine et posé sur un mannequin se trouvait le costume d'Arrow. Un carquois dans le dos, on pouvait y entreposer une vingtaine de flèches. Un masque, qui ne couvrait que les yeux, était également présent. Dans une autre armoire en verre, il y avait le costume de Speedy. Il n'était pas vert, mais rouge en dégradé bordeau. Le carquois était également bordeau. Ce costume possédait les mêmes capacités que celui d'Arrow. L'Arrow Cave était une grande pièce éclairée par huit lampes suspendues au plafond en carré et dix néons accrochés aux poteaux. A l'entrée, sur la droite, il y avait le matériel pour la fabrication de flèches artisanales. Ensuite, l'équipement pour pouvoir effectuer des opérations en urgence avec une table opératoire. Au fond de la pièce, trois ordinateurs avec un système informatique de pointe et un écran plasma pour une image plus grande. Les costumes étaient entreposés sur le côté, côte à côte. A leur opposé, se trouvait les flèches, rangées en fonction de leurs caractéristiques spécifiques. Ainsi que quelques appareils de musculation.

Une personne travaillait ardemment derrière les ordinateurs. Elle dirigeait la team Arrow à sa prochaine destination. Une blonde aux cheveux longs, elle n'était pas très grande avec des yeux bleus caché derrière une paire de lunette violette rectangle, un visage ovale.

\- Oliver, il y a en un qui te suit à onze heures, dit-elle.

\- Felicity, combien en restent-ils ?

\- Cinq. Il y a en un qui s'enfuit à l'arrière avec la mallette.

\- Bien reçu ! Speedy, Dig et Canary, occupez-vous de ceux qui restent, je me charge du fuyard !

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de m'appeler Red Arrow, corrigea Thea.4

Felicity Smoak, informaticienne surdouée et hackeuse hors pair. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle savait démonter et remonter un ordinateur. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui avait construit ceux de l'Arrow Cave. Diplômée en MIT avec un master en technologie et cyber-sécurité, ses talents avaient sauvé plus d'une fois la team. Elle avait d'abord travaillé à la Queen Consolitated avant d'être recrutée par Oliver. Felicity était spontanée, et parlait beaucoup, voire beaucoup trop, mais c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle était appréciée, sa maladresse en faisait rire plus d'un. Loyale et intelligente, elle était la deuxième personne à entrer dans l'équipe d'Oliver.

Pendant qu'elle restait devant ses ordinateurs, le reste de l'équipe s'occupait à débarrasser la ville de tous ses malfrats. Ce soir, la team Arrow avaient interrompu un deal. Bien que les sbires furent arrêtés, leur chef avait pu s'enfuir au port avec l'argent et la drogue. Oliver l'avait poursuivi. Une partie de cache-cache allait commencer entre eux. Arrow avait dégainé son arc, et marchait silencieusement, attentif au moindre bruit suspect.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Oliver à Felicity.

\- Quelqu'un a coupé les caméras de surveillance.

\- De plus en plus amusant…

Oliver continuait à marcher. Il savait que ses réflexes étaient supérieurs à ceux de son adversaire cependant, Arrow ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Une part de lui-même se sentait observée, il ne savait pas par quoi ou par qui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette crainte, depuis qu'il était rentré de Lian Yu. Tout d'un coup, un bruit attira l'attention d'Oliver, qui se retourna vers la plafond, prêt à tirer. Un corbeau était posé sur la structure du toit. L'animal le fixait du regard, comme s'il essayait de communiquer avec Arrow. Ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs, comme ils auraient dû l'être, ils étaient bleus, mais d'un bleu presque blanc, Oliver n'avait jamais vu ça. Il était émerveillé par ce contact visuel. Il le savait au fond de lui-même, ce lien qu'il avait avec cet être restera gravé en lui pour toujours. Pendant un court instant, il oublia sa mission et ce qu'il devait faire. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau ait déplié son aile noire vers la gauche en tournant la tête. Un petit son sortit de son bec. En Chine, l'archer avait appris à n'avoir confiance qu'en lui. Encore une fois, il suivit son instinct. Il avança vers la gauche. Oliver vit une ombre, il sourit.

\- Tu as trahi cette cité ! cria-t-il avant de tirer sa flèche.

Il le toucha à la jambe, à la cuisse plus exactement. Le dealer tomba en hurlant de douleur. Des sirènes retentirent. Arrow ne traîna pas, il laissa sa cible aux mains de la police de Starling City.

\- Oliver ? Tu l'as eu ?

\- Oui, Thea. Le capitaine Lance s'occupe de lui. On se retrouve au QG, je dois vous parler de quelque chose…

* * *

J'aimais conduire vite. La vitesse me faisait oublier qui j'étais, ce que j'étais le jour, ce que j'étais la nuit, ce que j'étais il y avait cinq ans et ce que j'étais maintenant. Deux personnalités bien différentes, pourtant si compatibles entre elles. Lian Yu m'avait appris qu'il existait beaucoup d'hommes avides de pouvoir et d'argent. Ces hommes-là était perfides, vicieux et profiteurs. Mais surtout l'île m'avait appris à me battre et à survivre. Né dans une famille aisée, j'étais devenu un gosse arrogant et riche. Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Arrow faisait partie de moi. Je suis le Justicier de Starling City. Haï par la police, respecté par le peuple. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que cette île infernale avait fait de moi, j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre, j'étais devenu quelque chose d'autre. Il avait fallu du temps à ma famille et à tout ceux que j'avais connus pour l'accepter et pour comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas raconter ce qui m'étais arrivé là-bas. Mon corps était le seul témoin de l'enfer que j'avais vécu, comme Sara Lance. Sara, que j'avais vu mourir deux fois. La première fois dans le naufrage avec le Queen's Gambit et la seconde fois à bord d'un autre navire d'expériences illégales et de tortures sur Lian Yu. Pendant plusieurs années, j'avait porté le deuil de Sara avec le regret de l'avoir prise avec moi sur le Queen's Gambit. Puis elle était réapparue après le tremblement de terre. Seulement, un soir, Laurel avait débarqué à l'Arrow Cave, avec le corps de Sara déposé sur la table d'opération, trois flèches dans le ventre et la tête en sang. J'entendais encore Laurel me répéter dans son désespoir: « _Ollie, ce n'est pas juste. On vient de la retrouver, ce n'est pas juste !_ »5 Non, Laurel. Ce n'était pas juste… Je voyais encore ses beaux yeux bleus éteints. Je les avais fermés pour qu'elle puisse reposer en paix. Le meurtrier ? Thea. Sous l'effet d'une drogue, elle avait tiré ces flèches assassines. Ma soeur portait peut-être l'arc, mais Malcolm Merlyn était le seul et unique responsable. C'était lui qui l'avait droguée. Je ne saurai probablement jamais pourquoi, il avait disparu, mais je savais que nos chemins se rencontreraient à nouveau, à ce moment-là, je vengerais Sara. Même si Laurel ne disait rien, je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne nous avait pardonnés d'avoir enterré sa soeur dans une vulgaire boîte dans sa tombe, que la famille Lance avait fait pour elle, il y avait cinq ans de cela. Nous avions enterrée Sara en pleine nuit sans prévenir qui que ce soit de sa mort. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas la garder avec moi au QG. Laurel avait, elle aussi, fait un choix malgré elle, celui de protéger son père, malade du coeur, de la seconde perte de sa dernière fille. « _Ca le tuerait._ », m'avait-t-elle dit. Je regrettais, moi aussi, Sara méritait beaucoup mieux que ces obsèques misérables. Je me devais de me montrer fort pour Laurel et pour mon équipe. Je ne possédais pas ce luxe de m'effondrer… Je réalisais qu'un jour je mourrais comme Sara était morte. La vie que j'avais choisie, ne pouvait finir que d'une façon.6 Felicity, m'avait dit: « _Tu vas juste passer le reste de ta vie à te cacher ici dans la cave à attendre de mourir ? Je suis désolée. Je ne vais pas attendre avec toi, parce qu'aujourd'hui il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que la vie est précieuse. »_ _7_ Elle était partie, des larmes encore visibles sur ses joues.

J'arrivais au Verdant, en entrant dans le QG, je déposais mes armes sur le bureau. Mon équipe était contente de ce soir, nous avions pu stopper un trafic de drogue important, sans la moindre blessure, ce qui était plus rare. Felicity avait sorti une bouteille de vin pour l'occasion. Je repensais à cet oiseau qui m'avait guidé. Un simple corbeau au regard unique. Je soupirai pendant que je quittais le costume d'Arrow pour reprendre la peau d'Oliver.

\- Une soirée sans encombres ne te réjouit pas ?

\- Bien sûr John. _Prochnost_ _,8_ dis-je en buvant le verre que John me tendait.

John Diggle, ex-marine. Il avait combattu durant trois ans en Afghanistan. Il fut le premier à rentrer dans l'équipe. Diggle avant d'être l'allié d'Oliver, avait été son garde du corps engagé par la mère de ce dernier, pour le protéger de la tension qui régnait sur Starling City. Oliver venait de rentrer chez lui après cinq ans d'absence. John était un afro-américain, bien bâti. Grand, un corps musclé avec des marques de la guerre, cheveux courts et noirs et des yeux sombres reflétant sa bienveillance. Diggle se maria deux fois avec Lyla Michaels, qu'il avait rencontré en Afghanistan, dans l'armée. Une fois revenu de la guerre, ils n'avaient pas tenu et divorcèrent. Lors d'une mission pour l'A.R.G.U.S avec Oliver, Diggle découvrit son ex-femme travaillant étant qu'agent pour cette société. Depuis lors, ils ne se quittèrent plus. Ils eurent même une petite fille nommée Sara, à la mémoire de la défunte soeur de Laurel. John était l'opposé d'Oliver. Plus posé et réfléchi. Ce qui donnait souvent lieu à des disputes, pourtant l'Arrow avait besoin de son coéquipier, de son meilleur ami. Chacun d'eux offrirait sa vie pour l'autre.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose ?

\- Il y a autre chose Dig. Le problème est que, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit réel.

\- Oliver, il existe de méta-humains à Central City, une secte d'assassins cachée entre l'Afghanistan et le Pakistan et une île en Chine où tu as vécu un enfer pendant cinq ans. Alors crois-moi, je pense qu'il existe plus de phénomènes surnaturelles que l'on ne peut penser.

\- Tu peux ajouter les corbeaux à ta liste, déclarai-je avant de me retourner.

Je regardais le reste de mes coéquipiers, ils savouraient cette douce soirée de réussite, sans dommage et c'était très plaisant à voir. Pendant un instant, j'hésitais à briser cette plénitude, sachant que nous allions devoir trouver des réponses, et probablement capturer l'animal lui-même.

\- Ollie ? Ca ne va pas ? me demanda Laurel.

\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas nous quitter. Toutes les personnes qui annoncent ça, partent. Et tu n'as pas…commença Felicity.

Devant nos regards incompréhensifs et légèrement désabusés, elle se tut. Je lui soupirai un merci. Je commençai à leurs raconter ma rencontre avec ce fameux corbeau. Bien que cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant, cette histoire était étrange. Etonnement, personne ne me crut. Une coïncidence, selon eux. Pour moi, ce n'était pas un hasard.

\- Oliver, nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps à capturer un vulgaire oiseau ! s'agaça Thea.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Si ce vulgaire oiseau, comme tu le dis si bien, peut nous être utile !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous concentrer sur deux fronts. Un sur le corbeau et l'autre pour sauver cette ville, à moins que le sauvetage de Starling City ne compte plus pour toi !

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Thea. Starling compte, et comptera toujours…

\- Alors le sujet est clos.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Son insolence, ainsi que son incapacité à garder son sang-froid étaient inacceptables et surtout injustifiées. Cependant, je gardai mon calme. Je savais qu'une dispute n'arrangerait rien et ne résoudrait en aucun cas ce problème. Je soupirais un bon coup avant de reprendre:

\- Thea, je sais ce que j'ai vu et je peux t'assurer qu'il sera là lors de notre prochaine mission.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? me demanda Diggle.

\- L'instinct, répondis-je.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. L'animal ne se montra pas. Chaque soir, une mission, un nouvel espoir pour Arrow d'apercevoir l'oiseau et chaque soir une nouvelle déception. L'archer se déconcentrait, mettant, parfois, son équipe et lui-même en danger. Quand Oliver revenait au QG, il passait son temps à frapper sur un mannequin en bois. Ses coéquipiers ne lui dirent rien, préférant le laisser seul. Oliver ne comprenait pas. N'était-ce qu'une simple coïncidence ? Il n'y croyait pas. Cependant, il ne pouvait oublier Starling City. La ville était plus importante. « Le corbeau attendra. » pensa-t-il. Il arrêta de maltraiter le mannequin. Oliver était couvert de sueur, ces poings étaient en feu, il n'y prit pas attention. Son regard se posa sur son costume. Il était Arrow. Il était celui qui libéra la ville de tous ces malfrats. Il devait protéger sa ville. Son regard se remplit de détermination. Oliver ne laissera plus rien le perturber. Pourtant, cachée au fond de lui, une partie se demanda s'il allait revoir cet animal.

* * *

J'avais réussi à provoquer une réaction sur celui qu'on appelait « Arrow ». Maintenant, il me cherchait. Bien qu'il ne me vît pas, j'étais là, près de lui. Cependant, je gardais mes distances. Il n'était pas prêt pour savoir qui j'étais et ce que j'étais. Pour le moment, je restais cachée dans l'ombre, suivant Arrow ainsi que son équipe sur chacune de leurs missions. « N'inquiète pas Oliver Queen, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. » Je souriais en regardant la lune qui m'éclairait de sa douce lumière blanche. Cette quête était loin d'être gagnée, il me fallait faire preuve de patience. Du haut de mon clocher, je pensais: « Tu me manques ». Une unique larme s'écoula le long de ma joue.

 _Un liquide orange m_ _'entourait. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Est-ce que ce fluide me rendait intelligent ? ou intelligente ? Mon corps tout entier me brû_ _lait_ _, me tenaillait de milles couteaux. Parfois, je le sentais grandir avec des poils et des griffes, avec des écailles ou encore avec des cornes, d_ _'_ _autres fois ré_ _tr_ _écir avec des ailes et des plumes. Qu_ _'_ _allais-je devenir ? Je pouvais distinguer des formes floues qui m'observaient, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir complètement mes yeux. J'ignorais qui elles étaient et ce qu'elles me voulaient. Que me faisaient-elles ? Qui étaient-elles ? Etais-je seulement en vie ?_

Je revins à moi. Cette douleur, je la sentais encore, mais seulement dans ma tête, comme si elle voulait que je me rappelasses de quelque chose, de ma vie avant Maria. Tout en me transformant, je rugissais ma peine et ma douleur cachées.

* * *

L'appartement de Laurel Lance était simple et chaleureux. Il était suffisamment grand pour accueillir deux personnes. Son salon contenait diverses photos de sa famille et de ses amis. Il y en avait qu'elle préférait parmi toutes les autres, celle avec Sara. Laurel ne pouvait oublier le visage sans vie de sa jeune soeur. Laurel était installé ici, peu après ses études de droit, il y cinq ans. Elle était devenue une simple avocate, avant de travailler en tant qu'adjointe du procureur. Elle avait dû y renoncer pour devenir Black Canary afin d'honorer la mémoire de Sara.

Laurel avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux verts. Un corps élancé et musclé pour incarner Black Canary. Elle mangeait sur son canapé rouge, tout en regardant les nouvelles. Aucun criminel n'était actif ce soir, ce qui lui permettait de rester chez elle. C'était sans compter un invité surprise qui toqua à sa porte. Laurel soupira en se levant. La porte s'ouvrit sur son père, le capitaine de la police de Starling City, Quentin Lance. Il émit un sourire bienveillant en voyant sa fille aînée. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et il s'inquiétait pour elle. Quentin Lance était grand, le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient, étaient grisonnants. Laurel l'invita à entrer et n'essaya de rien laisser paraître de son stress. Elle savait que la visite de son père n'était pas anodine.

\- Désires-tu boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je voulais te féliciter pour les arrestations que tu m'as permis de faire ces derniers jours.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait seule, tu sais ?

\- Oui, tu travailles avec l'Arrow…

Elle sourit. Elle savait que Quentin ne portait pas Arrow dans son coeur pour ses nombreux meurtres commis dans le passé, en bon policier qu'il était, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait des doutes sur sa véritable identité. Il n'avait jamais aimé Oliver, même quand ce dernier avait commencé à sortir avec sa fille aînée, bien avant qu'il embarque avec sa cadette à bord du bateau. Quand Sara était décédée la première fois, il l'avait haï. Aujourd'hui encore, la hache de guerre ne semblait pas enterrée pour Quentin Lance.

\- Tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de ta soeur ? questionna le capitaine.

Laurel redoutait cette question à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son père. Elle ne supportait pas de lui mentir sur la mort de soeur. Malheureusement, elle fait ce choix pour le protéger et pour se protéger. Elle ne voulait plus voir son père sombrer dans l'alcool, ne voulait plus le récupérer ivre dans les bars, comme il y avait cinq ans. Ce mensonge pesait lourdement sur ses épaules et semblait l'écraser. Pourtant, en regardant son père droit dans le blanc des yeux, elle lui répondit:

\- Non. Mais je pense qu'elle doit être en mission pour la Ligue et qu'elle n'a pas le temps de nous rendre visite.

\- Tu as probablement raison, il regarda sa montre, je dois te laisser.

\- Prend soin de toi papa.

Quentin l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de quitter son appartement. Cette visite qui n'était que de courte de durée, néanmoins elle suffit à chambouler l'ex-avocate. Laurel soupira grossièrement lorsque son père fut parti. Elle fixait un point dans le vide durant quelques minutes, puis elle remarqua son repas. Cette visite surprise lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle prit sa veste en cuir précipitamment et quitta son foyer.

Elle se rendit au seul endroit où elle pouvait se recueillir et pleurer sans que personne ne la vît. Elle s'agenouilla devant la stèle, ses larmes tombèrent d'elles-même. Elle ne pouvait plus les contrôler. Laurel se retenait depuis trop longtemps, elle essayait de se montrer aussi forte qu'Oliver. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait l'impression, parfois, qu'Oliver était dénué de tous sentiments, pourtant il vouait un amour sans fin à sa petite soeur qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Un amour que Laurel comprenait, puisqu'elle avait aimé sa petite soeur au point de vouloir échanger sa propre vie contre la sienne. « Pourquoi le sort s'est-il acharné sur toi ? » se questionna-t-elle. Elle fixait la pierre en se perdant dans ses souvenirs d'autrefois, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Cela lui importait peu, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose: ressusciter Sara.

Black Canary ne sentit pas le regard d'Oliver, qui l'observait depuis un moment déjà. Il s'approcha en douceur, mais Laurel était trop occupée pour l'entendre. L'archer déposa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. Son ami la regardait avec tendresse et tristesse devant sa détresse. Oliver la prit dans ses bras. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il serait toujours là pour elle. L'Arrow n'avait pas besoin de parler, de la rassurer, elle se sentait soutenue et comprise pendant un instant.

Oliver raccompagna Laurel à son appartement. Durant le trajet aucun d'eux ne se parlèrent. Le deuil était encore omniprésent. Devant la porte de son appartement, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander à Oliver ce qu'il faisait au cimetière.

\- Ma mère, répondit-il simplement, bonne nuit Laurel.

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'immeuble. Au pied du bâtiment, Oliver regarda la lune en soupirant un bon coup, avant de déambuler dans Starling. Il ne se doutait pas que, perché sur un lampadaire, un merle ne le lâchait de son regard.

Je rentrai tranquillement chez moi. Le studio était plongé dans la nuit, Thea devait probablement déjà dormir. L'air me fit du bien, me fit réfléchir. Ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas été à la hauteur, à cause d'une hallucination plausible. Je devais me concentrer sur Starling et seulement sur elle. Felicity avait raison, mon attitude égoïste avait failli nous faire blesser. Incapable de dormir, je me tenais assis sur le canapé et regardais les flammes de la cheminée danser devant mes yeux. La chaleur me détendit, pendant un instant je n'étais plus Arrow, le héros de Starling City ou le fils d'un riche milliardaire qui avait survécu sur une île chaotique. Je n'étais plus qu'Oliver, un homme qui essayait de se reconstruire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je ne pleurai pas. J'ignorais ce qui m'empêchait, mais c'était impossible pour moi. Laurel allait mal, elle tentait de le cacher. Si je perdais Thea, je disparaîtrais. Ce soir, j'avais fait une promesse à ma mère, à propos de Thea. Elle était tout ce qui me restait. Ma dernière famille. Celle que je chérirais, celle que je protégerais, celle pour qui je me sacrifierais. Je lui donnerais tout, comme ma mère l'avait fait pour nous. Pourtant, je la laissais mettre sa vie en danger avec la mienne. Thea était un esprit libre et indomptable, avec ou sans mon accord, elle aurait fait partie de l'équipe. J'avais confiance en elle, jamais elle n'oserait prendre de risque inutile.

La lueur des premiers rayons du soleil commençait à éclairer la pièce. Le bruit d'une machine à café, la douce odeur d'un toast me sortit de mon sommeil. Je m'étirai en soupirant bruyamment. Je constatai qu'une couverture me couvrait le corps. En tournant la tête dernière moi, je pus apercevoir ma soeur, préparant son petit-déjeuner. Elle me sourit, avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. J'avais beaucoup de peine à me réveiller. J'embrassai Thea sur la tempe, puis je me levai pour aller, moi aussi, grignoter quelque chose. Elle ne me dit rien, néanmoins je savais qu'elle se posait des questions. Je n'allais pas pouvoir les éviter. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, parce que cela fissurait des blessures qui ont mis du temps à cicatriser.

Je buvais rapidement mon caoua devant la baie vitrée, perdu dans mes souvenirs. Ma mère avait toujours eu une grande importance pour moi. J'avais vu son meilleur fond, avant de découvrir son côté obscur, il y avait plus d'un an. Puis, Slade Wilson avait tué ma mère sous les yeux de ma soeur et sous les miens, je ne me pourrais jamais me le pardonner. J'aurais dû le laisser pour mort. Moira Queen n'était peut-être pas la parfaite épouse ou la mère exemplaire. Elle avait eu ses défauts, ses qualités et possédait de sombres secrets qu'elle n'avait jamais dévoilé, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une mère avec un courage exceptionnel, que ni Thea, ni moi-même ne pourrions jamais acquérir. Chaque jour, j'essayais de la rendre fière de nous. De ce que nous étions devenus, ce que nous pouvions devenir encore.

Je m'approchai de ma soeur et la pris dans mes bras. Elle rigola tendrement, ne comprenant pas mon comportement. Peu m'importait, Thea et moi étions différents, mais nous étions unis. Nous étions cette famille meurtrie, qui renaissait de ses cendres. Nous n'étions plus que deux, mais nous étions bien plus fort que cent mille hommes.

« Ce soir, Oliver Queen. Ce soir, tu comprendras. Ce soir, mon sort est entre tes mains. »

* * *

\- Felicity, tu es sûre qu'il y a eu une alerte ici ?

\- Douterais-tu de mes compétences, Oliver ?

\- Absolument pas.

Non, je ne doutais pas d'elle. Cependant, l'endroit était bien trop calme pour que cela soit réellement une planque de criminel. Il valait mieux rester prudent. Thea à mes côtés, l'arc à la main, prêt à tirer aux moindres problèmes. Tandis que Diggle et Laurel surveillaient l'extérieur. J'avais une mauvaise intuition, nous avions pourtant fait le tour de cet entrepôt qui était apparement vide. Je regardai Thea et lui fit signe de la tête. Elle disparut à mon opposé. Je continuais d'avancer tout droit, attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Felicity doit faire erreur. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose m'agrippa le cou et en profita pour me voler mon oreillette, avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. Je n'aperçus pas ce qui m'attaquai. En levant la tête, je le vis. Cet oiseau des ténèbres au regard glacial. Le gadget dans son obscur bec. Il me fixait. J'ignorais que faire. Lui parler ne servirait à rien, m'approcher le ferait fuir. Et je compris, je n'était pas ici par hasard. Le corbeau en s'envolant, se transforma en un autre animal. Devant moi se tenait une lionne avec les mêmes prunelles. Elle croqua l'oreillette. Je ne pouvais plus communiquer avec l'extérieur. Malgré mon angoisse qui commençait à monter, je restais de marbre. L'arc bien tendu, j'étais prêt à tirer une flèche au moindre danger. Le félin ne bougea pas, comme si elle me testait. Qu'était-ce donc cette créature ? Un méta-humain ? Etait-elle seulement humaine ? Je ne savais pas. Barry ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'un méta avait disparu.

L'animal commença à marcher autour de moi, surveillant chacun de mes mouvements. J'étais devenu sa proie, tout ce manège n'était qu'un piège.

* * *

Nous voilà enfin face à face. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Je pouvais entendre ses coéquipiers arriver. Encore quelques minutes avant d'agir. Avant de réellement commencer cette chasse à l'homme. Je continuais à l'encercler, comme une proie. Je remontais légèrement les babines pour laisser apparaître mes crocs. Oliver Queen se sentait menacé, il tremblait légèrement, sa respiration s'était également accélérée. Et pourtant, il tenait à ne rien montrer. Il avait peur, parce qu'il ignorait ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Je n'étais qu'un simple monstre, une monumentale erreur contre nature.

Ses coéquipiers étaient maintenant assez proches pour agir. Je m'arrêtai, puis je lui fonçai dessus. L'archer tira. En quelques millièmes de secondes, je me transformai en humaine pour attraper sa flèche en mouvement et la briser en deux, avant de me retransformer en félin. Je poursuivais ma course. Oliver continua de me tirer dessus. Je évitais ses flèches une par une, puis je bondis sur lui en rugissement. Un cri me stoppa net. Je vis Oliver s'écarter. Je rugis de douleur. Une douleur aiguë dans les tympans. Je m'écroulai raide sur le sol, mon corps revint à la normale. Je me bouchais les oreilles tant bien que mal. Je tentais de me relever. Impossible cette douleur dans ma tête, ça compressait le cerveau. J'hurlais. Mon corps tremblait, je devais me contrôler. Un passé oublié renaissait.

 _Toujours ce même liquide. La brûlure n'était plus aussi vive, bien qu'encore présente. Je voyais mieux. Maintenant, je savais ce qui m'entourer, je pouvais les entendre. Ces humains en blouse blanche. Ils avaient encore leurs feuilles. Ils notaient plein de choses en me regardant. Parfois, ils hochaient la tête en souriant, d'autres fois ils n'exprimaient rien. Je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi. Ils m'appelaient perpétuellement « l'expérience test ». Pourquoi ? N'étais-je pas comme eux ? Ne se transformaient-ils pas ? Je baissais légèrement la tête et regardais mon corps. Malgré mes changements de formes quotidiens, je leur ressemblais. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi étais-je emprisonnée dans ce tuyau ? Pourquoi étais-je reliée ?_

\- _Quand l'expérience test sera-t-elle opérationnelle ?_

\- _Elle le sera dans une semaine, Madame._

\- _Parfait._

 _Elle s'approcha de ma prison. Elle me fixait dans le blanc des yeux. Un petit sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage ovale. Cette femme était grande et fine. Sa peau était métisse, ses cheveux noirs attachés en chignon strict. Elle portait également un élégant costume noir._

\- _Une fois terminée, tu seras une arme redoutable._

* * *

\- Ollie, qu'est-ce que c'est ? me questionne Laurel.

\- Je l'ignore. Il faut l'enfermer avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts noirs et en bataille. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Peut-être avait-elle plus. Elle était couchée, assommée et nue devant nous. Ses vêtements ne devaient, probablement, pas tenir avec ses nombreuses transformations. Chacun la fixait jusqu'à ce que Diggle lui mit sa veste en cuir pour la couvrir et la porta dans le van. Les autres le suivirent sans un mot.

Arrivés au QG, Oliver fit descendre une cage, de trois mètres sur trois, devant les ordinateurs. Cet emplacement ne plaisait pas à Felicity, mais elle ne dit rien devant l'urgence de la situation. Laurel et Thea s'étaient occupées d'elle en lui trouvant des vêtements. John avait profité de son sommeil pour prélever du sang. Une fois habillée et enfermée, l'attente fut longue pour ses héros. Oliver fixait la cage perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Felicity, contact Barry. Peut-être connait-il cette créature.

La blonde hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Ses coéquipiers restèrent à l'écart sous ordre d'Oliver. Il ne prendrait aucun risque vis-à-vis d'eux, bien qu'ils soient tous masqués et préparés, excepté Felicity. L'Arrow éteignit les lumières du reste de la salle et fit les cent pas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le réveil de la fille.

 _Des yeux oranges aux pupilles turquoises. Un corps incontrôlable, tremblant et du sang. Du sang partout. Un cri. Des larmes. Un dernier soupir. Une vie qui_ _s'_ _essouffle trop doucement._

Ma tête, je souffrais le martyr. J'avais entendu parler du cri du Canary, mais je ne m'étais pas doutée qu'il était aussi puissant au point de m'assommer. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, la lumière m'aveuglais. Je m'asseyais en posant mes mains sur mon crâne. Je vis des barreaux en acier bien trop espacé pour moi. Je souris, l'archer n'avait-il donc pas constaté mes capacités surnaturelles ? Je le sentais, il était derrière moi. Je me retournai. On ne se quittait pas du regard. La tension entre nous s'accentua de plus en plus.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda la voix robotique de l'Arrow.

\- Tu ne crois pas que la cage est de trop ?

\- Qui es-tu ? beugla-t-il, en pointant une flèche sur moi.

\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu réellement Arrow ? Ou devrai-je dire Oliver Queen.

Il ne dit rien, probablement trop choqué par ma réponse. Je ris de lui, pensait-il, réellement, que je m'étais jeté dans la gueule du loup sans savoir qu'ils étaient tous.

\- Ne sois pas surpris Oliver. Je te connais, tout comme les autres. Je vous connais tous sauf celui ou celle qui vous dirige.

Elle nous connaissait. Comment et surtout pourquoi ? Que nous voulait-elle ? J'étais inquiet, pas pour moi, mais pour mes amis. Je retirais ma capuche et baissais mon arc, il ne servait plus à rien de me cacher. Je réactivais les lampes. Cette fille, cet animal ou peu importe ce qu'elle était, avait tout planifié depuis le départ.

\- Pour la dernière fois, qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Lorna.

\- Lorna comment ?

Elle répondit rien, et se contenta simplement de hausser des épaules. De plus en plus étrange.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Je l'observais avec un ai ahuri. Assise en tailleur, le coude sur son genou et la tête dans sa paume, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucun affolement. Cette Lorna ne connaissait que son prénom et elle semblait avoir accepté cette situation.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a assez parlé de moi ? Explique moi plutôt pourquoi ne pas avoir repris l'entreprise de ton père et être devenu un héros ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes questions.

\- Si tu veux que je te fasse confiance, il faut que tu aies confiance en moi.

Elle était tenace. Je lui posai une dernière question qui me travaillait: « Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire discrètement en baissant légèrement la tête. Au moment de lui reposer la question, Felicity arrivait avec précipitation.

\- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais il y a un cambriolage à la Starling Trust Bank.

Je tournais la tête vers Lorna en soupirant. Felicity me dit: « Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Fonce ! » Je disparus sans plus d'hésitations.

* * *

Il était parti sans plus de cérémonie en me laissant avec Blondie. Je me couchai en soupirant, le mains posaient sur l'arrière de mon crâne. J'entendais une chaise qui raclait bruyamment le sol et le bruit d'un clavier. Je fermai les yeux. Je réfléchissais à la situation. J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'Oliver ne croyait pas non plus quand je lui disais que je ne me souvenais de rien. Je ne savais rien de moi, sauf ce qu'Elle avait bien voulu me raconter et ces flashs. Que représentaient-ils pour moi ? Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, il y avait une chose dont j'étais persuadée maintenant, Oliver allait m'apprendre beaucoup de choses, beaucoup plus que Maria.

 _Je me réveillais doucement. Je ressentais une douleur vive à la tête. J'étais dans une chambre que je n'avais jamais vue. En fait, j'ignorais où je me trouvais. Je ne me rappelais de rien. J'entendis les pas de quelqu'un, comme s'il était à côté de moi. Il n'y avait personne. Puis je sentis son parfum. Je me levai du lit et suivi cette odeur. La lumière m'éblouit sévèrement, je posais une main contre la fenêtre les yeux fermés. Je tentais encore une fois de les ouvrir, cette fois tout me parut plus clair. Je voyais tout, de la saleté sur l'extérieur de la vitre jusqu'à la pointe de l'antenne d'un papillon dans le champ d'en face, même ses grains du blé. C'était incroyable, cette vue nette sur le monde qui m'entourait que je découvrais._

 _Je continuai mon trajet, l_ _'odeur me conduisit dans la cuisine. Elle était là, habillée, coiffée. Elle lisait un journal. Elle ne remarqua pas. Je signalai ma présence. Elle leva les yeux. Elle se redressa brusquement et recula. Elle avait une expression de terreur. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle me demanda d'une voix tremblante avec une crainte non dissimulée: « Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? »_

\- _Non. Tu sembles effrayée, pourquoi ?_

\- _Un jour je te le dirais, mais pour cela il faut que tu me fasses confiance, Lorna._

\- _Lorna ? C'est mon nom ?_

 _J_ _'avançais doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle ne bougea pas, et était toujours sur ses gardes._

\- _Oui._

\- _Et toi ? Tu t'appelles comment ?_

\- _Maria. C'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi maintenant._

Les choses avaient été simples avec elle. Elle prit soin de moi, elle m'avait appris à contrôler mes « dons », comme elle aimait les appeler. En contrepartie, j'avais l'interdiction de sortir. Je lui avais fait confiance. Elle était pour moi ce qui s'apparentait à une mère. Cependant, elle était partie sans m'avoir expliqué pourquoi, sans un regard, sans un adieu. Ils l'avaient tuée. Je serrais les poings et la mâchoire, j'ignorais qui ils étaient, néanmoins je les retrouverais.

Felicity continua de mener l'équipe en surveillant les caméras et la carte de Starling. Elle ne faisait pas attention à leur prisonnière. Lorna s'était redressée contre les barreaux de la cage. Son attention était posée sur un point qui n'existait pas de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son oreille était attentive. Elle entendait tout parfaitement. Même si la voix de Felicity était légèrement angoissée, Lorna ne doutait pas des capacités de l'équipe, même si le Canary était encore un peu maladroit dans certains de ses mouvements. « Quand elle n'hésitera plus, elle sera redoutable », pensa Lorna. Elle ferma ses yeux et vit ses souvenirs défiler dans sa tête. De beaux souvenirs, des souvenirs heureux. Cependant, il y en manquait. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'avant son premier réveil chez Maria. Un passé d'antan disparu et pourtant il forçait la barrière de l'oubli. Des flashs lui étaient revenus, elle ne parvenait pas à tous les déchiffrer, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant. Une chose était sûre pour Lorna, ces traces lui seraient très utiles pour sa vengeance. « Cette femme habillée de noir est le cerveau de tout cela. J'en suis persuadée ».

La blonde s'affala en soupirant de soulagement sur son siège en cuir. Ils avaient réussi. Lorna ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux toujours clos, elle ignorait royalement Felicity, ce qui n'était pas pour déranger cette dernière. Seulement Felicity était bien trop curieuse pour ne faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle ne détacha pas son regard de cette étrange créature et se posait mille et une questions à propos de cette fille. Cette longue observation avait le don d'irriter Lorna.

\- Tu veux ma photo Blondie ? s'agaça Lorna.

Felicity ne répondit rien et détourna la tête. Elle ne réagit pas au surnom que la jeune fille lui donna. Probablement celle-ci l'avait impressionné. Lorna ricana doucement de ce comportement craintif.

Oliver et l'équipe arrivèrent, ravi de leur réussite. Les braqueurs étaient entre les mains des policiers de Lance. Lorna tourna la tête pour les voir se débarrasser de leurs armes. Chacun à leur tour, ils se changèrent sans faire attention à elle, ce qui l'arrangeait. « C'est étrange de les voir sans leur costume. Ils ont l'air si…normal », se dit-elle. Elle les enviait. Ils avaient l'air si heureux d'aider les citoyens de Starling City, sans rien attendre en retour. Ils rigolaient, discutaient en buvant un verre tous ensemble. Personne ne se souciait de la fille assise dans sa cage. Elle aurait pu s'échapper avec une facilité déconcertante et eux semblaient l'avoir oubliée. Lorna se sentit seule. Elle aussi voulait abandonner sa colère et sa tristesse, pour retrouver sa joie naturelle perdue. « Suis-je réellement capable d'oublier ? » La jeune fille se coucha sur le côté et leur tourna le dos. Une fois sa mission terminée, elle reconstruirait sa vie et plus rien ne pourra la gâcher. Lorna ne laisserait personne le faire.

Je vis Lorna, dans cette prison loin de nous. Elle ne s'était pas échappée, pourtant elle en avait les capacités. Je le savais. Les barreaux étaient trop espacés pour elle. Elle semblait si seule, depuis combien de temps l'était-elle ? Je constatai que plus personne parlait, nos regards étaient braqués sur cette créature abattue qui se voulait forte, mais qui, une fois délaissée de tous, était faible.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle Oliver ? me questionna doucement Diggle.

Leurs yeux étaient posés sur moi. Ils attendaient une solution de ma part. Je soupirai en secouant le tête. Je bus une gorgée de mon verre, avant de le poser sur le bureau. Je m'approchais de la cellule. Elle ne remua pas.

\- Oliver, j'avais oublié de te dire. Barry n'a jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un comme elle, me confia Felicity.

Je hochai la tête. Je m'accroupis, puis je commençais à murmurer: « Tu as faim ? ». Lorna me fit un oui de la tête.

\- Laurel et Felicity, pourriez-vous aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour Lorna ?

\- Bien sûr Ollie.

Je me relevais brusquement. Je me dirigeais vers les ordinateurs pour remonter cette cage. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Lorna leva la tête, surprise de mon geste, mais je pus lire une reconnaissance dans ses prunelles glaciales. John ne dit rien, il respectait mon choix, quant à Thea, je savais que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir. Cependant, cette créature avait raison, je devais avoir confiance en elle. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour la faire parler. Et je pense que, dans un sens, elle avait besoin de mon aide, sinon elle ne serait pas ici à attendre. Lorna se mit debout et marcha d'un pas indécis dans notre direction.

\- Maintenant Lorna, qu'attends-tu de nous ?

Elle ricana et comprit, on n'avait jamais rien sans rien. Elle hésitait encore à me parler, je le voyais clairement. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, elle réfléchissait. Puis elle souffla en bon coup, avant de m'expliquer. Lorna nous avait entendus un soir, alors qu'elle fuyait ceux qui avaient assassiné à sa « protectrice » comme elle l'appelait. Lorna souhaitait découvrir qui ils étaient, pour soulager sa peine.

\- Mes affaires sont cachées au vieux clocher. Il n'y a pas grand chose, mais deux d'entre elles, sont essentielles, confia Lorna.

\- Bien. John, allons-y.

\- Je vous accompagne, affirma-t-elle.

\- Non. Toi, tu restes avec Thea.

Comme à son habitude, John prit le volant. Il était suspicieux face à la déclaration de la fille. Je devais bien avouer que moi aussi. Elle ne nous disait pas tout, mais c'était un début. Le silence était roi, nous parler était devenu inutile, je savais ce que Diggle pensait de tout ça, je le connaissais bien. Les lumières des lampadaires défilaient devant mes yeux. Les voitures allaient et venaient. Les passants continuaient à marcher vers leurs occupations.

Nous arrivions au clocher. Ce vieux bâtiment qui tombait en ruine, semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à tout instant. La peinture sur les murs, s'effritait. Les escaliers en bois étaient troués par les bostryches. Nous marchions lentement, pour ne pas briser les marches sous nos pas lourds. Nous atteignions le dernier étage, il était ouvert sur la ville. Pas de vitre pour se protéger du froid. Il y avait une seule plateforme en bois, c'était un bon point d'observation. On pouvait y voir les endroits centraux de Starling City, comme le poste de police ou la mairie et bien évidemment le Verdant. C'était un bon lieu stratégique pour nous observer.

La nuit commençait à se coucher pour laisser le jour se lever. La soirée avait été longue et mouvementée, la fatigue se faisait gentiment sentir. Je me retournais et vis John m'attendre en profitant de cette courte durée de tranquillité. Avec l'aide de nos lampes de poches nous cherchions ce fameux sac. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, Diggle m'interpella:

\- Je l'ai trouvé !

\- Ouvre-le, nous pourrons en savoir un peu plus.

Sans un mot de plus, il l'ouvrit. Nous découvrions quelques vêtements. Une vieille photo d'une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années. Ainsi qu'une minuscule capsule en métal dans un petit sachet en plastique.

\- Oliver, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, me demanda Dig.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle nous le dira.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette fille. Elle nous cache des choses.

\- Je sais John, mais pour le moment nous n'avons que cela comme information. Mais rassures-toi, si elle ne nous dit rien sur ses affaires, nous enquêteront de notre côté.

Il hocha la tête.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Lorna n'avait toujours pas parlé de ses origines, elle savait que tout le monde se méfiait d'elle en raison de son passé douteux. Oliver lui avait interdit de sortir du QG. Cependant, Lorna ne suivait les ordres de personnes, et surtout pas ceux des gens qui ne lui accordaient pas sa confiance. Ce soir encore, elle restait dans l'Arrow's Cave avec Felicity. Couchée sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, ses mains derrière la tête, elle ne savait que faire. Elle soupira bruyamment, Felicity se détourna de son travail qu'un court instant pour la voir avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Lorna grogna de frustration, elle devenait folle à rester-là, sans rien pouvoir faire. « Mais tuez-moi ! Me revoilà enfermée dans une prison dorée ! » pensa-t-elle. Une douleur vive à la tête, Les poings serrés, le corps tremblant, des souvenirs d'antan percèrent une mémoire atrophiée.

\- _Encore !_

 _Je continuais_ _à frapper, à griffer, à déchiqueter et à broyer ces cibles. Ils me poussaient à bout. J'avais mal partout. N'étais-je que cela ? Une vulgaire arme de guerre ? Ma colère grandissait, je ne voulais plus m'entraîner, j'étais épuisée. Et pourtant, je continuais à abattre ses mannequins de bois. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, en me transformant, à chaque coup donné, plus rapidement à un point que ça en devenait plus douloureux._

\- _Encore !_

 _Oui, encore. Je le savais. Je ne faisais jamais assez bien. C_ _'était de sa faute. Ce soldat au regard noir et au sourire machiavélique. Il aimait me maltraiter. Me battre. Il me poussait à bout. Il me répétait sans cesse que je n'étais qu'un monstre, qu'une créature créée pour leur guerre silencieuse. Une guerre contre ceux qu'il appelait les méta-humain, une guerre contre ceux qui répandaient le mal, une guerre contre ceux qui voulaient du pouvoir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un méta-humains, mais ce soldat était mauvais, et malgré tout adulé et respecté par toutes ces personnes. Je le haïssais de toute mon âme. Je souffrais autant physiquement que psychologiquement._

 _D_ _'un seul coup, les mannequins se rangèrent, les lumières se rallumèrent et les savants notèrent leur observations sur leurs feuilles. Je m'écroulais. Mes membres tremblaient devant tant d'efforts. Je m'effondrais à genoux, soumise. En haut, dans une pièce en verre, se trouvaient ceux qui se chargeaient du tableau de bord de mes entrainements, ainsi que la directrice de ce lieu. Toujours les même habits noirs, la même coupe de cheveux noirs, le même regard et sourire satisfait. Cette satisfaction de me voir endurer sans plaintes. Mon corps tremblait devant tant d'efforts et de colère. On me traitait de monstre, mais un tout autre monstre se formait à l'intérieur de moi. Un monstre grandissant. Un monstre incontrôlable. Sera-t-il bientôt à son apogée ?_

Oliver était rentré, avec quelques bleus et quelques égratignures. John et lui portaient Laurel, qui avait été blessée. Lorna ne bougea pas, au contraire de Felicity qui préparait, en vitesse, la trousse de secours. La créature était perdue dans sa réflexion. Elle tourna la tête en direction d'Oliver, qui tenait fermement la jambe de Laurel. Avant de soupirer et de se lever. En s'approchant d'Arrow et de son équipe, elle attrapa son sac au passage. Elle le lança sur l'archer sans prononcer un seul mot. Avec ce geste, Lorna assura à Oliver qu'il pouvait commencer à enquêter sur elle. Elle offrit sa confiance aveuglément, sans savoir concrètement qui était réellement Arrow. C'était un énorme pas pour elle, elle qui avait été éduquée dans la crainte et la tristesse. Lorna affirma toujours que ces moments avec Maria étaient les meilleurs, du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Maria avait été quelqu'un de secret et de brisée, néanmoins elle avait pris soin de sa « protégée ». Elle s'était également sacrifiée pour elle. Une vague d'émotion surgit en Lorna. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle s'envola. Rapidement, importunément. Un pygargue à tête blanche sortit du Verdant, une larme coula de ses yeux. Le cri du désespoir d'une créature qui portait un fardeau bien trop lourd qu'elle s'infligeait seule et qui abritait une responsabilité imposée par son sens de la justice.

Nous avions commencé nos recherches. Après le départ précipité de Lorna, nous nous étions mis au travail ardemment. Laurel et Diggle s'étaient occupés de découvrir qui était la femme sur la photo, tandis que Felicity s'était chargée de la puce abîmée. Quant à Thea et moi, nous nous occupions de localiser Lorna, qui avait disparu depuis cinq jours. Sans nouvelles et résultats, nous avancions dans un couloir obscur, sans une indication pour pouvoir en sortir. Nous avions besoin de Lorna, elle seule possédait les réponses à nos questions. Malheureusement, elle avait disparu. Elle se cachait. Avait-elle retrouvé ses souvenirs ? Je l'ignorais. Cette petite nous donnait du fil à retordre. On s'était attaché à sa présence invisible. Je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir fait plus confiance, peut-être serait-elle restée. Thea et Laurel m'avaient dit qu'elle ferait une bonne coéquipière. Elles avaient certainement raison. Lorna n'était pas un monstre ou une créature. Elle était sensible et forte.

Assis à la table, j'arpentais la carte de Starling City de les moindres détails, tout en traçant les endroits visiter. Thea posa une main sur mon épaule, me tendant un café. Je le remerciais d'un sourire.

\- On le retrouvera, Ollie, me murmura ma soeur.

\- Oliver, j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à reconstituer la puce, s'exclama Felicity en bondissant de sa chaise.

Nous nous levions brusquement de notre siège pour rejoindre Felicity. Elle continua à taper sur son clavier, sans faire attention à nous.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demandai-je.

\- Un numéro de code. 4,2,8,5,3. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qu'elle a appartenue à une entreprise ?

\- Et quelque chose me dit que cette entreprise ne vend pas des fleurs, ajouta sarcastiquement Thea.

\- Felicity est-ce que tu peux remonter à la source du code ?

\- Déjà fait, malheureusement ce numéro n'existe plus nulle part. Il a été supprimé. Il y autre chose, il y avait une micro-bombe dans cette puce. Elle a été désactivée.

\- Mais par qui ? questionna Thea.

Je secouais la tête en soupirant. Lorna était un mystère à elle seule. Sa vie était un secret, tout comme son existence. Je me mis à faire les cents pas, pour réfléchir. Qui voudrait dissiper un numéro ? Et faire exploser sa création ?

\- L'A.R.G.U.S, décréta John.

\- L'A.R.G.U.S ?, demandai-je.

\- Oui. Waller avait implanté des micro-bombes dans les colonnes vertébrales des membres de Suicide Squad, quand ce dernier existait encore. Si l'un d'eux tentait de s'enfuir, l'A.R.G.U.S. le faisait exploser.

\- Pourquoi ? s'interrogea Thea.

\- Parce que l'A.R.G.U.S ne prend aucun risque. Elle ne garde jamais rien en mémoire, pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à eux, expliqua Diggle.

\- Et Lorna est donc le résultat d'une expérience…,en déduisit Laurel.

Je me permis d'ajouter: « L'A.R.G.U.S ne laisse rien au hasard et ne laisse rien ni personne s'échapper sans en subir les conséquences », puis je réalisai.

\- Lorna est condamnée à mort. John demande à Lyla des renseignements sur la femme de la photo, elle devait travailler à l'A.R.G.U.S. Lyla a dû…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, en levant la tête je la vis. Lorna était apparue devant nous, figée. Elle avait tout entendu. Lorna s'était cachée ici, sous une forme animale. Ses yeux de glace nous fixaient tour à tour, choquée, avant de laisser sa colère l'envahir.

« Condamnée à mort ». Ces mots tournèrent en boucle dans ma tête. Condamnée à mort, comme Maria l'a été. C'était eux. L'A.R.G.U.S l'avait assassinée. Assassinée pour m'avoir cachée. Moi, la créature infâme qui ignorait tout d'elle. Ces scientifiques avaient créé un monstre. Un monstre assoiffé de vengeance et de leur sang. Tout mon corps tremblait de rage. Mon poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration saccadée. Quelque chose d'oublié à l'intérieur de moi, bouillait de fureur. Mon ventre se contractait. Le vide. Tout était vide dans ma tête. Je perdais le contrôle. Venger. Tuer. Vivre ou mourir. L'instinct d'un animal primitif émergeait au plus profond de moi. Puis, un cri. Un cri aigu, perçant mes tympans. Les paumes contre mes oreilles, les genoux à terre, et le néant.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Ma vision fut trouble durant un court instant. « Encore le cri du Canary et encore cette cage ». Je m'assis contre un barreau, en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Je passai ma main sur mon visage. Je sentais des regards posés sur moi. En tournant la tête, je constatais qu'ils me fixaient sans bouger et sans vouloir me libérer. Au bout d'un moment, Oliver se décida de remonter cette stupide prison. Oliver m'ordonna:

\- Tu vas rester ici avec Thea et Felicity.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Au vu de ta réaction précédente, c'est mieux pour toi.

\- Ils ont tué Maria ! Ils doivent payer pour cet acte. C'est ma quête Oliver. Et tu n'y es pas invité !

\- J'y suis invité depuis que tu es venue nous chercher. Maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non, tant que tu seras dans ma ville, et surtout dans mon QG, je ne te laisserai pas massacrer des gens. Qu'ils soient innocents ou qu'ils ne le soient pas. Compris ?

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je joue à la secrétaire à tripoter un clavier comme Blondie ?!

Oliver ferma brusquement les yeux et contracta sa mâchoire carrée. Les talons de Felicity raisonnèrent brusquement dans la pièce. L'avais-je réellement touchée son orgueil ? Au vu de son regard noir, je pouvais affirmer que oui.

\- Je ne suis pas une secrétaire, je ne fais pas de café ! Je m'occupe de diriger l'équipe dans notre travail de nuit, je ne fais pas que « tripoter un clavier » ! rugit-elle.

\- J'ai saisi, Blondie

\- Et arrête de m'appeler Blondie. Je ne suis pas blonde.c'est une teinture.

\- Je suis très contente de le savoir, dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme de la voix.

Felicity allait rajouter quelque chose, mais Oliver la stoppa avec un signe de la main. Il ne plaisantait malheureusement pas. Ce n'était pas comme ça devait que se passer. Oliver devait simplement m'aider à trouver ses assassins, pas à vouloir combattre à ma place. J'étais en colère, mais surtout complètement frustrée. Cependant, je m'étais soumise à sa décision. Soumise…Comme un chien.

Laurel et Diggle partirent chez cette Lyla. Oliver partit je ne savais où, faire je ne savais quoi. Thea et Felicity se contentaient de me surveiller.

* * *

Je sortis du QG en trombe. Je n'avais pas de plan et je ne pouvais, définitivement, pas aller à l'A.R.G.U.S leur dire que Lorna se trouvait au Verdant. Amanda Waller ne l'accepterait jamais, tout comme je n'accepterais pas qu'elle tuât Lorna. En procédant ainsi, nous deviendrions ses ennemis. Il n'était pas bon pour nous d'être les ennemis d'une agence gouvernementale, surtout celle-ci. Malheureusement, nous ne possédions pas assez de ressources, contrairement à eux. J'étais dans une impasse. J'ignorais qu'elles étaient mes possibilités, mes solutions. Amanda n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait défier. Directrice de l'A.R.G.U.S, elle ne supportait pas de perdre et cherchait à créer des armes toujours plus puissantes et à former des soldats tout aussi dangereux qu'un méta-humain, au point de mettre la vie d'autrui en danger. Lorna en était la preuve vivante. Cependant, je me demandais ce que Lorna avait dû faire, pour être considérée comme une expérience ratée. Aujourd'hui encore, je suis choqué par ses méthodes et qu'elle soit la directrice de cette agence.

Je continuais d'arpenter les rues de Starling, en attendent le coup de fil de Diggle et de Laurel. Leur entrevue avec Lyla me le dira, enfin, qui était cette femme sur la photo. Bien évidemment j'aurais pu demander à Lorna, mais ses souvenirs étaient défaillants, donc peu fiables. Elle était sous ma responsabilité, je me devais de la protéger de l'A.R.G.U.S, de plus, je devais protéger essentiellement Lorna d'elle-même, car elle était incapable de gérer ses émotions. Lorna n'était peut-être qu'une expérimentation, néanmoins elle n'était pas mauvaise, j'en étais persuadé. Le fait était que ses sentiments la contrôlait, elle n'était pas maître de son corps et de sa tête. Toute sa haine, sa colère, elle les gardait pour elle. Le seul moyen de l'exprimer, était de cracher à son tour sa fureur contre les autres. Ce qui pouvait expliquer son tempérament, tantôt calme, tantôt agressif. Lorna est une expérience, une expérience maintenant gênante pour l'A.R.G.U.S. Mon téléphone sonna. Laurel.

\- Oliver, Lyla la connaissait. Elles ont travaillé ensemble, mais dans un secteur différent. Lyla était un agent, tandis que Melina était une scientifique.

\- Melina ? Lorna n'a parlé que d'une Maria.

\- Lyla nous a dit qu'elle s'appelait Melina. Si elle s'est enfuie avec Lorna, elle a probablement dû prendre un pseudonyme pour se protéger.

\- Oui. Qu'as-tu appris d'autres ?

\- L'A.R.G.U.S travaillait sur une nouvelle arme. Waller semblait penser qu'une créature créée pouvait être plus docile et plus puissante à utiliser. Lorna n'a été inventée que dans un but: l'expérimentation.

\- Lorna ne s'est pas soumise à eux.

\- Loin de là même, elle était ce qu'ils appelait « l'expérience test ». Elle n'a jamais été destinée au terrain, simplement aux entraînements.

\- Ils l'auraient tuée un jour ou l'autre. Pourtant, cette Melina l'a sauvée.

\- Exact, elle s'était attachée à Lorna. Après tout, c'était son « bébé ».

\- C'est ce qui a provoqué la colère d'Amanda Waller.

\- Oui et non. Waller était déjà en colère contre Lorna pour une toute autre raison.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Lyla m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un accident et que cela concernait directement Lorna.

\- Elle ne t'en a pas dit plus ?

\- Non. Elle était un agent, pas une scientifique. Cela ne la regardait pas et apparemment l'A.R.G.U.S. ne voulait que ça s'ébruite.

\- Très bien merci Laurel, on se retrouve au QG.

Je raccrochais sans attendre une réponse de sa part. Convaincre Amanda ne serait pas aussi facile. Il fallait que je retourne au QG. Lorna avait grandi dans l'agence, en forçant un peu sa mémoire, peut-être, trouverions-nous une faiblesse à cette forteresse. Je fis demi-tour. J'avais une étrange sensation d'être observé, d'être suivi du regard. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je me retournais. Deux hommes me fixaient durement et s'avançaient rapidement vers moi. Deux autres encore, étaient devant moi. Pris au piège par l'A.R.G.U.S, je ne pouvais que me rendre, ainsi je ne manifestai aucune résistance quand ils me firent monter dans leur voiture grise. Amanda voulait me voir personnellement dans un café et ce n'était certainement pas pour en boire. Elle ne venait jamais faire le sale boulot elle-même, préférant laisser ses soldats expérimentés s'en charger. Si elle était ici, ce n'était que pour Lorna et rien d'autre. Cependant, je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait pour nous retrouver. J'espérais sincèrement que Lorna ne s'était pas trop fait remarquer pour que je puisse la cacher en attendant de trouver une solution. Deux des hommes montèrent à l'avant de l'auto, tandis que les deux autres s'assirent du côté des fenêtres, un pistolet en main, dirigé contre mes côtes. L'A.R.G.U.S savait qui j'étais, qui était mon équipe. Il était là le problème. Lui cacher Lorna devenait de plus en plus difficile. Je n'avais aucune excuse. La situation était paradoxale, j'avais travaillé pour l'A.R.G.U.S lors de mon escapade sur Lian Yu. J'avais infiltré des groupes militaires malintentionnés et avides d'argent. J'avais risqué ma vie pour eux, seulement à l'époque, dans ma tête de survivant, je m'étais dit qu'une agence gouvernementale me rendrait une faveur. Amanda ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Elle était bien trop égocentrique.

La voiture s'arrêta. Je pouvais voir Amanda Waller, vêtue de son tailleur noir, assise à une table au milieu de toutes les autres, une tasse à la main. Elle m'attendait patiemment. L'homme à ma gauche sortit de la voiture. Il me tira violemment, par le bras, pour extirper du véhicule. Une envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, me démangeait fortement. Il me maintenait fermement et m'obligeait à avancer à son rythme. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'emmenait dans une fosse aux lions. Amanda me vit. Elle me fit son petit sourire de vainqueur, persuadée d'avoir déjà gagné. Malheureusement pour moi, elle tenait mes ficelles entre ses mains. Elle ferait ce qu'elle voudra de moi, comme toujours.

Je tirai la chaise contre moi pour m'asseoir. Une tasse était devant moi. Par précaution, je ne la pris pas, et la repoussais gentiment. La directrice de l'A.R.G.U.S. avait vu mon geste, mais elle ne le commenta pas. Durant plusieurs minutes aucun de nous parlèrent.

\- Vous savez, Monsieur Queen, je pensais que soigner cette ville malade comptait plus que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Apparemment je me trompais, commença Amanda.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me contentais de fixer ses yeux noirs. Je savais où elle voulait en venir. Elle cherchait à me déstabiliser, mais je ne céderais pas. Lorna était venue à moi, elle m'avait offert sa confiance. Nous avions, certes encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, néanmoins nous étions sur la bonne voie. Malgré son mauvais caractère, malgré tous ses défauts, j'avais fini par m'attacher à cette gamine. Je ne la considérais plus comme la créature inconnue, maintenant elle était un être à part entière avec un don immense qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

\- Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient Monsieur Queen. Quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux pour cette ville, quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler, _soupira exagérément la directrice_ , et malheureusement pour vous, je vais devoir vous demander me rendre mon dû.

\- Je ne vous ai rien pris, Amanda.

Elle soupira, et ne semblait pas surprise de ma réponse. Amanda semblait désabusée. Elle reprit une gorgée de café.

\- L'expérience test est la propriété de l'A.R.G.U.S. Je vous conseille de ne pas jouer à ce jeu avec nous. Vous ne pourriez pas gagner.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr.

\- Croyez-moi Monsieur Queen, si vous ne décidez pas de me donner de votre gré ce que je veux, c'est nous qui allons le chercher de force et nous savons où chercher.

Je tenais à ma ville, mais je tenais encore plus à mes proches. Leur sécurité était plus importante. Amanda sourit machiavéliquement. Son regard était perfide, mauvais. Elle sentait mes barrières s'effondrer. Pourtant, je continuais de résister. Je levais les yeux pour trouver une faille chez les soldats de l'A.R.G.U.S. Ils étaient partout. Je pouvais en compter six sur les toits en face, prêt à tirer au moindre problème. Huit autres au sol, un pistolet secrètement ranger dans leur veste. J'étais dans une impasse. Je n'avais pas d'équipements. Amanda me tendit son portable. Je le pris et regarda la vidéo. Je serrai la mâchoire. C'était notre van. L'image tourna vers un des agents, il me montra une bombe collante, prête à être lancée sur John et Laurel.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas que Sara soit orpheline de père et que le capitaine Lance porte le deuil de sa dernière fille ?

Elle avait tout anticipé. Je n'étais pas rassuré que Thea soit toute seule avec Felicity et Lorna au Verdant. Bien qu'elle sache se battre et se défendre, je doutais qu'elle puisse rivaliser contre l'A.R.G.U.S. Quant à Lorna, elle ne maitrisait pas suffisamment sa colère pour ne tuer personne. J'espérais que Laurel et Diggle se rendent compte qu'ils étaient suivit, et qu'ils puissent échapper à l'A.R.G.U.S, pour que ma soeur ait un soutien. Je refusais de penser qu'il puisse leur arriver malheur.

\- Faites du mal à ma famille et à mes amis, et je peux vous promettre que vous en paierez les conséquences.

\- De vous à moi, Monsieur Queen, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de proférer des menaces.

Elle avait dit ces mots d'un ton doucereux et pervers. Cette femme était une véritable vipère. J'étais contrains de rester ici.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois. Rendez-moi l'expérience test !

\- Lorna ne vous appartient pas. Elle n'appartient à personne, cédais-je.

Sur le téléphone, je pus voir que le van avait réussi à s'en sortir. L'A.R.G.U.S. ne pourrait rien faire contre eux désormais.

\- Ne croyez pas que votre protégée survivra. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un soldat remplis de haine et de soif de vengeance. Je suis persuadée que celui-là n'échouera pas. Vos amis ne pourront rien faire contre lui.

Je priais pour que John et Laurel arrivèrent à temps.

* * *

Coincée. J'étais coincée ici. Thea et Felicity attendaient patiemment, dans le silence, le retour des autres. Je devenais folle. Je faisais les cents pas. Je m'ennuyais. Aucune des deux semblaient vouloir faire la conversation. Je grognais intérieurement à cause d'un tel mutisme. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Oliver était sorti, pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on attaque directement l'A.R.G.U.S. au lieu d'attendre bêtement dans ce local, sans rien faire.

J'entendis des bruits silencieux de pas à l'étage. Etrange, je ne reconnaissais pas la démarche lourde de John ou encore les pas vifs d'Oliver. Non, celle-ci était légère et prudente. Nul être humain pouvait la repérer. Ce n'était pas normal. Je m'avançais discrètement vers les escaliers. Puis je vis un objet être jeté dans notre direction. Les filles se retournèrent en direction du bruit. Un léger gaz s'échappa de la capsule de métal. Je reconnus l'odeur du gaz soporifique. Avant que j'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, Thea et Felicity s'effondrèrent sur le sol, endormies. Par réflexe, je me transformai en faucon pèlerin et me cachai sur le structure au plafond. La gaz n'était pas assez puissant pour m'atteindre en haut. Je vis le soldat dans son uniforme noir, protégé par un masque à gaz et un gilet, une arme à la main. Il tournait sur lui-même, probablement à ma recherche. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, je lui bondis dessus sous la forme d'un tigre. Je le traversai. Un leurre ! Une détonation retentit, puis je ressentis un choc électrique, qui me transforma en humaine. Couchée sur le sol, pleine de spasmes entouré par ce filet qui m'empêchait de bouger. J'étais seule et en danger. Sans mes pouvoirs je n'étais plus rien. J'étais faible et n'avais pas de plan de secours. Un rire sombre résonna dans la pièce. Ce rire, je l'avais entendu quelque part. Il descendit les marches une à une. Il apparut à la lumière petit à petit. Quand il fut complètement dans la clarté, je pus voir son visage hideux. Un visage balafré par de multitudes scarifications. Un de ses yeux était blanc. Il manquait également une partie de son oreille droite et une énorme cicatrice couvrait son cou. Il jeta son casque par terre, en me laissant admirer son crâne abîmé, et partiellement dégarni. Quel genre de monstre pouvait-il laisser un homme dans cet état ?

\- Ca te plaît ? me demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur la tête.

\- De quoi parlait-il ? C'était une horreur à regarder à un point que je détournais le regard. J'avais envie de vomir rien qu'en le regardant. Il me dégoûtait.

\- Ton ouvrage ne te plaît donc pas. Quel dommage, je pensais que tu aurais apprécié la vue.

\- Mon ouvrage ? Non. Impossible. Je n'aurais jamais pu. A ce moment, je maudis ma perte de mémoire. Quels dégâts avais-je bien pu commettre encore ?

\- Tu n'es pas très bavarde. Suis-je bête ? Tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Melina avait bien joué sur ce coup-là, je l'admets. Protéger un monstre comme toi. Quelle honte.

\- Qui est Melina ? questionnai-je.

\- Maria, si tu préfères. Peu importe, aujourd'hui elle morte. Je m'en suis débarrassée, elle ne m'était d'aucune utilité.

Je me retournais vers lui. Je continuais à trembler, mais ce n'était plus des spasmes mais de la colère. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Jamais. Je n'écoutais personne et m'étais toujours débrouillée pour m'en sortir. Aujourd'hui encore, j'allais y arriver. Avec l'aide d'Oliver ou sans. Je n'abandonnerai pas. J'allais venger Maria. Il sera ma première cible.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un test. Un test qui a lamentablement échoué !Tu n'es qu'une créature dans le but de mourir.

Il me frappa dans les côtes. Je gémis de douleur. Le souffle me manqua durant quelques secondes. J'étais peut-être affaiblie, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait me tuer. Au moins, il me faisait gagner du temps.

\- Tu sais, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais avant que tu arrives. Melina, ma soeur, on était comme les deux doigts d'une main. Puis au fur et mesure que tu grandissais dans ton tube, Melina s'attachait à toi. Bientôt, je n'entendais parler que de toi. Tout tournait autour de toi. Je te hais. A cause de toi, j'ai dû tuer ma propre soeur. Et c'est de ta faute. Elle a préféré sacrifier sa vie, plutôt que de te dénoncer.

Il me tournait le dos pendant son monologue. A l'intérieur de moi, une ébullition de rage s'intensifiait. Mon corps tremblait plus. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je parvins à me défaire de mes liens. Je m'avançai doucement à quatre pattes vers lui. J'avais déjà ressenti ce sentiment. Ce sentiment d'impuissance. La domination monstrueuse d'une autre créature grandissante en moi. Elle était ingérable. Plus je m'approchais, plus mon corps changeait d'apparence. Ce n'était plus un animal existant sur Terre. Ce n'était plus rien.

Il se retourna et brandit son fusil contre moi. Je ne réagis pas. J'attendis qu'il tire le premier.

* * *

Amanda regarda sa montre. Elle sourit en me regardant et sortit un talkie-walkie. Elle demanda:

\- Agent Perkins, est-ce que le cible est tombée ?

Un cri résonna.

* * *

Il m'avait manqué. Il n'avait pas mal tiré, mais j'étais bien plus rapide que lui. Bien plus puissante. Plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, pas même une balle de cuivre, car je les rattrapais ou les esquivais. Je lui sautai dessus, l'attrapai à la gorge avec ma mâchoire puissante en lui enfonçant mes griffes crochues dans la face. L'arme tomba loin de lui. Le sang coulait à flot. Il hurlait de douleur. Je n'allais pas le tuer aussi rapidement. D'abord je devais achever ce que j'avais commencé deux ans auparavant…

 _Ce Perkins continua de me battre encore. Je souffrais tellement. Aria n'était pas là pour me protéger. Je criais de douleur. Les larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir. J'étais si faible face à lui. A genoux, dos à lui, je ressentais encore ces chocs électriques et ses coups. Mon corps était encore tremblant de mes maux. La tête me tournait de douleur._

 _Cette fois, c_ _'était trop. Je ne lui avais jamais rien fait. Tout mon être se transformait en une bête noire, je pouvais apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir. Rapidement et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, j'étais derrière lui. A l'aide de mes crocs, son cou ne serait plus jamais le même. Il cria à l'aide. Je ne le laisserais pas vivre. Pas après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. C'était ma vengeance petit homme. Tu n'es rien, rien à part un insecte qu'il fallait à tout prix écraser. Tu es ma proie, je suis le chasseur . Je continuais de le griffer et de le mordre. Je sentis un oeil se crever sous ma patte dévastatrice. L'autre se plantait dans son torse, ses os s'écrasant sous ma force. Il essayait de se dégager en me frappant. En me levant, je vis de nouveau mon reflet. Des yeux oranges aux pupilles turquoises. Un corps incontrôlable, tremblant et du sang. Du sang partout. Un cri. Des larmes. Un dernier soupir. Une vie qui s'essouffle trop doucement. Melina… Elle m'avait vue. Ma protectrice, elle découvrait mon vrai visage. Elle était choquée par ma forme dégoutante. Choquée par mon comportement ignoble. Son frère sous mon poids, respirait difficilement. Il mourrait. Peu importe si c'était son frère, peu importe si elle allait me détester. Il m'avait fait trop de mal pour que je puisse le laisser vivre, sans qu'il pait les conséquences de ses actes monstrueux. Melina s'avança vers moi doucement avec une crainte certaine. Je me reculais en baissant la tête. Je me rendis compte de l'horreur de mes actes. Je réalisais que je ne devais pas exister. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux le démon que j'étais réellement. Je me demandais lequel de nous deux étaient le véritable monstre. Etait-ce celui qui ne tuait pas, mais qui provoquait des douleurs internes sur le long terme ? Ou était-ce celle qui avait décidé de tuer pour ne plus souffrir ?_

Elle m'avait vu. Je m'en souvenais maintenant. Il disait que c'était de ma faute si elle était morte. Loin de là, c'était sa faute. S'il m'avait traitée normalement, je ne l'aurais pas blessé et Melina serait toujours en vie. Tout était de sa faute. C'était lui le véritable monstre. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir terminer mon travail. Le sang continuait de gicler. Je n'y faisais plus attention. Même s'il ne criait plus je pouvais encore entendre son pouls et voir ses yeux vaciller. Je décidais d'en finir. Je plantais ma patte dans sa cage thoracique. Il écarquilla des yeux noirs de surprise et de douleur, sa respiration se coupa, sa tête se leva, du sang sortait de ses lèvres. Je lui arrachai son coeur pourri par sa haine et sa jalousie. Il n'en avait plus besoin. C'était un être abject. Presque aussi abject que moi. Je fixais cet organe encore dégoulinait entre mes griffes. Le visage sans vie de l'agent ne me fit rien. Ses yeux encore ouvert, marqués par ses larmes, tout comme sa bouche, un petit filet rouge coula. La gorge meurtrie par mes dents acérées, de l'hémoglobine recouvrait une bonne partie de ses vêtements et de son visage. Le torse marqué par mon empreinte. Je lâchai son coeur en lui lançant un dernier regard dédaigneux. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Oliver Queen.

Il me fixait, tout comme je le regardais. Je connaissais ces yeux. Ces yeux se remplirent de terreur devant mon acte affreux. Il me voyait enfin telle que j'étais. Un monstre. Une créature juste bonne à mourir. Il allait me haïr, me tuer. Je devais me protéger. Tuer ou être tuer. Je grognais face à lui. Il avançait doucement. Je rugis violemment pour l'effrayer. « Ne t'approche pas si tu tiens à la vie ». Il écarquilla les yeux, en voyant les deux corps effondrés derrière moi. Il courait vers elles pour vérifier leurs états. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui hormis sa soeur et Blondie. Oliver leur toucha le cou. « Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver, elles sont simplement endormies » pensais-je.

Oliver se retourna pour me faire face. Il avança lentement, la main tendue vers moi. Je grognais méchamment. Je montrais les crocs. Il ne recula pas.

\- Lorna, c'est moi. Oliver.

\- Je sais qui tu es.

\- Alors, laisse-moi t'aider.

Il m'avait entendue. Non ! Impossible ! Personne ne pouvait m'entendre. Personne ! Je poussais un cri, par peur je propulsai Oliver contre le mur. Il tomba assommé. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je sortis en vitesse. En espérant pouvoir oublier, encore une fois.

* * *

\- Ollie. Ollie. Réveille-toi, entendis-je au loin.

J'ouvris mes paupières. La lumière m'aveugla violemment. La tête me tournait légèrement. Je me rappelais soudainement. Cette chose quadrupède c'était Lorna. Ce monstre noir gigantesque, aux yeux orange aux pupilles turquoises et à la tête de loup. Ses pattes avant, devaient être celles d'un félin, tout comme sa queue. Tandis que ses pattes arrières appartenaient à un rapace aux griffes acérées. Des épaules au bas du dos, était pourvu des poils ras et discrètement zébré, le reste était un pelage long. On pouvait apercevoir un léger creux à l'endroit où se trouvait ses côtes, on pouvait voir ses muscles rouges vifs apparaître, protégés par une fine peau. Tout ce corps difforme, possédait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le dos.

Je me levais de table, pour m'asseoir sur le rebord. Un drap blanc couvrait le corps du soldat. Lorna, qu'est-ce que Waller avait-elle fait de toi ? Je marchai en direction des ordinateur où Felicity se tuait à la tâche pour localiser Lorna. Bien que je sois encore faible, il fallait la retrouver. et la stopper, avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un involontairement. Je doutais de ses capacités à se contrôler.

Thea s'impatientait. Elle n'avait pas tort. Chaque minute comptait, nous étions bien trop lent. Voilà ce qui nous manquait: de la vitesse. « Barry ». Sans plus tarder, j'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Barry. Après quelques secondes, il décrocha:

\- Hey Oliver, quoi de neuf ? répondit la voix enjouée de Barry.

\- On a un problème à Starling. Nous aurions besoin de ta vitesse pour retrouver quelqu'un, maintenant.

Il y eu un courant d'air au QG. Un éclair jaune apparut. La chaise, sur laquelle Felicity se trouvait, se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, ce qui la fit sursauter. Barry appuyé contre le bureau, une barquette de sushis à la main, nous regardait d'un air interrogatif, la bouche pleine. Attendant patiemment nos explications. Thea poussa un cri d'étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Barry avant, il fallait l'avouer c'était toujours surprenant quand on le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Tu es le…, commença ma soeur.

\- Flash. Sushis ? Proposa Barry.9

Thea était sidérée. Barry était beaucoup plus amical et drôle, que nous l'étions. Par moment, son comportement enfantin ou celui de ses coéquipiers étaient exaspérant. Finalement c'était ce qui faisait le charme de chacun.

Barry Allen travaillait pour la police scientifique de Central City. La ville voisine de Starling City. Suite à l'accident de Star Labs, qui contamina la ville de Central City, Barry avait acquis sa super-vitesse. Il était devenu l'homme le plus rapide du monde. Bien que sa ville semblait plus tranquille, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse. Starling avait des hommes complètement fous à liés et avide de vengeance, suite au tremblement de terre. Central possédait des méta-humains, des hommes qui possédaient des pouvoirs. La plupart d'entre-eux, les utilisaient à mauvais escient.

Barry était un brun grand, élancé avec des yeux bleus. Quand il souriait, on pouvait apercevoir ses pommettes enfantines. Il était très jovial, toujours prêt à parler et à rigoler. Même s'il prenait son rôle de Flash très à coeur, il ne le prenait pas suffisamment au sérieux, au contraire d'Oliver. A Starling, Barry se devait d'écouter et d'obéir à Oliver, le contraire se produisait quand l'Arrow allait prêter main forte à Flash. Flash était beaucoup plus respecté et adulé que l'Arrow. Barry se prenait volontiers au jeu de ses fans et de ses coéquipiers: il donnait des surnoms aux criminels qu'il arrêtait, ce qui déplaisait à Oliver. Etre un héros n'était pas une récréation, c'était une lourde responsabilité dont le scientifique n'avait pas encore conscience. Arrow avait à le lui répéter, ça ne rentrait pas dans la tête de Barry. Un jour ou l'autre, il devra faire face son premier gros échec.

* * *

Je continuais de courir sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Les gens ne me voyaient pas. Trop rapide pour eux, heureusement pour moi. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je ne pouvais pas retourner au clocher. C'était le premier endroit où Oliver irait me chercher. J'étais un monstre déchu. J'avais accompli ma vengeance. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Je l'avais tué sans regrets. J'avais trouvé un certaine satisfaction en le tuant, mais pas la paix. Je sentais encore son sang sur mes babines.

J'arrivais à l'orée d'une forêt éclairé par un soleil couchant. Je décidai de m'arrêter là, en attendant de retrouver ma forme humaine et de disparaître pour de bon. Je me souvenais de Melina, quand elle me considérait encore comme une des leur. Comme une humaine.

 _Je pleurais. Les larmes tombaient sans que je puisse les contrôler. J'avais mal partout. Il m'avait encore poussée jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il m'avait battue pour ne pas être à la hauteur. J'étais seule dans cette cage. Je n'en pouvais plus. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas née comme eux ? Je veux vivre libre. Libre de ces barreaux, libre de cet endroit, libre de mes mouvements. Je ne voulais plus lui obéir. Ni à ce soldait, ni à cette femme qui dirigeait les opérations. J'ignorais ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. J'aillais mourir, s'ils continuaient. Je mourrais d'épuisement._

 _La porte s_ _'ouvrit sur, Melina. Elle venait m'apporter mon repas. Mon corps était bien trop endolori pour que je puisse faire le moindre pas. Même si demain j'aurais cicatrisé, je n'étais insensible à la douleur. Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Elle posa le plateau. Elle soupira en voyant mon état. Elle ouvrit un tube, en sentant l'odeur, ça ne pouvait être que du désinfectant. Elle pansa mes déchirures. C'était une douce attention. Mes sanglots s'étaient stoppés. Son regard était rempli de compassion. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, Melina m'encouragea à manger, malgré mon manque d'appétit évident._

 _Elle finit par se lever pour quitter la pi_ _èce. Elle me lança un dernier regard de désolation, puis ferma la porte à double tour. J'étais plongée dans la nuit. Ma vision me permit de me situer. J'en pouvais plus. Je craquais. Je tremblais, mon cerveau cognait contre mon crâne. Mes mains serraient ma tête. J'essayais de contrôler ma colère. Il fallait que je me maîtrise._

J'avais réellement tenté de ne pas le laisser s'échapper, mais il était plus fort, mon échec était plus qu'évident. J'ignorais comment retrouver ma forme initiale. J'étais lasse de tout. Je ne réussissais pas à trouver la lumière qui me sortirait des ténèbres. Cette créature était ma punition d'être née ainsi.

Assise sur sol, je me souvins de cette phrase que j'avais entendue dans un film: « La peine mène à la colère. La colère mène à la haine. La haine mène à la souffrance »10. J'attendais désespérément la flamme qui raviverait mon courage. J'hurlais de souffrance devant la noirceur de la nuit qui apparaissait.

* * *

Barry avait fouillé la ville de fond en comble, aucunes traces de Lorna. La nuit était tombée. Nous étions tous partis, à part Felicity. Nous avions décidé d'élargir notre périmètre de recherche à l'extérieur de la ville. Flash était loin devant nous, grâce à lui, nous gagnions énormément de temps. Barry s'arrêta net devant une forêt. Nous l'imitions. Il me montra le sol boueux. Des empreintes de pattes qui conduisaient à l'intérieur. Nous pénétrions en douceur dans les bois, suivant les traces de Lorna. Durant plus d'une heure, nous marchions. Barry faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas utiliser sa vitesse. Puis nous la vîmes, assise par terre. La tête baissée, les yeux clos. Nous pouvions entendre sa respiration irrégulière. Ses oreilles en arrière. Nous décelions sa forme gigantesque et difforme.

\- Ne l'attaquez pas, je m'occupe d'elle, contentez-vous de l'encercler. Canary n'utilise ton cri qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Je m'avançais prudemment dans sa direction. Ses oreilles bougèrent, sa tête tourna, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle laissa apparaître ses crocs. Je pouvais entendre sa voix déformée et grognante: « Tu es là ! »

Il cessa de marcher, et resta à une bonne distance de moi. Je me retournais et je vis cet homme costumé de rouge avec un éclair sur la poitrine. En regardant plus précisément autour de moi, ils étaient tous venus, habillés pour l'occasion. Je les fixais haineusement. Un grondement sorti de mon torse: « Vous aussi, vous vous y mettez. » Je n'avais plus d'issues, néanmoins je tentais une fuite désespérée, avec l'espoir qu'ils ne comprennent pas avant que j'aie disparu. Erreur. Oliver avait toujours un coup d'avance sur moi. L'Arrow me sauta dessus et m'attrapa la patte droite. Je sursautai. Je secouai violemment mon membre, mais il s'accrochai bien. N'ayant pas d'autres alternatives, je lui plantai mes griffes gauches dans son épaule, il hurla. Canary se prépara à crier.

\- Non Laurel ! cria Arrow _,_ Contrôle-toi Lorna !

Il hurla de douleur sous la pression de ma patte. Il me répétait sans cesse « Contrôles-toi, tu vaux bien plus que ça ». Oliver, à genoux garda sa prise sur moi. Sa capuche était tombée, dévoilant son visage masqué.

\- Non. Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! Ne le vois-tu pas ? Regarde ce qui est arrivé à ce soldat. Regardes-moi ! C'est ce que je suis réellement !

\- Je te vois. Je te vois bien mieux que toi.

Je rugis par peur. Impossible. Je continuais à balancer ma patte. Il était toujours là. Il se mit à rire: « Tu n'es pas mauvaise. Si tu avais sincèrement voulu te débarrasser de moi, tu l'aurais déjà fait ! ». Ce fut comme une claque qui m'arrivait dans la figure. Il avait raison. Je n'avais pas pu. Je n'avais pas voulu le rejeter. Je relâchai son épaule saignante. Mes muscles se détendirent.

\- Nous avons tous, ici présent, une part d'ombre que nous avons appris à contrôler. J'ai tué des hommes, Lorna. J'en ai tué tellement. Regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la faute de l'A.R.G.U.S. Pardonne-toi, car tu mérites d'être l'une des nôtres.

Je fixais la blancheur de la Lune. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Mes souvenirs défilèrent.

 _Maria était assise sur le canapé en cuir noir, elle lisait un livre au coin du feu. Mon regard s'était posé sur elle. Une question me brûlait les lèvres. Cependant, je craignais la réponse. Je soufflai un bon coup, avant de me lancer:_

\- _Maria, tu sais, tu as pris soin de moi. Je te considère comme ma mère…_

\- _Je ne suis pas ta mère, me coupa-t-elle froidement._

\- _Est-ce que tu m'aimes, malgré tout ?_

 _Elle parut surprise de ma question. Maria ne r_ _épondit pas toute suite, comme si elle se débattait avec elle-même._

\- _Oui, je t'aime comme ma fille, me sourit-elle._

 _Je lui souris en retour, innocemment._

 _Maria,_ _était à la fenêtre, cachée derrière les rideaux. Elle tremblait. Son pouls s'était accéléré. Elle avait peur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était autant paniquée. Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Elle me dit: « Ne me touche pas ! », avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la vitre. J'avais l'impression qu'elle attendait de la visite. Elle était paranoïaque. Personne ne me retrouverai ici. J'haussais le épaules, sans faire plus attention, je montai dans ma chambre en attendant que sa crise de nerfs passe._

 _Elle s_ _'était enfermée dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi, depuis que j'avais un peu élever la voix pour exprimer mon désaccord. Maria s'était écroulée devant moi en répétant « ne me fais pas de mal ». Je ne ferais jamais ça, je le lui avait dit. Puis, elle s'était mise à hurler que j'étais une menteuse. Que je voulais lui faire du mal, parce qu'elle était sa soeur, que je n'étais qu'un monstre. avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre. J'ignorais de quoi elle parlait. Elle était la soeur de qui ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais rien fait de mal. Qu'avais-je fait dans mon passé pour qu'elle soit si effrayée par moi ? Et surtout pourquoi me gardait-elle ?_

\- Elle ne m'a jamais aimée, Quand je le lui ai demandé, elle m'a répondu que oui. Maintenant, que j'y pense, ça sonnait faux. Elle avait peur de moi. Peur que je lui fasse subir la même chose à elle. Elle ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi elle m'a sauvée. Pourquoi s'est-elle sacrifiée ?

J'avais retrouvé ma forme humaine. Oliver avait lâché mon bras et tenait son épaule ensanglantée. Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde m'écoutait. Des larmes roulèrent lentement sur mes joues.

\- Malgré le fait qu'elle me voyait comme monstre, elle est restée avec moi. Et moi, en parfaite ingrate, j'ai pensé qu'elle était folle. En vérité, je souhaiterais être près de ma mère pour lui montrer que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je voudrais plus que tout qu'elle me regarde comme vous le faites en ce moment. Oliver, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire ? Vivre en monstre ou mourir en homme de bien ?11

\- Vis comme tu es, avec tes dons. Ne les renie pas. Ne vois pas ton pouvoir comme une malédiction, car il est une bénédiction. Tu n'en as peut-être pas encore conscience, mais Starling a grand besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

Ils me répondirent tous par un sourire franc. Oliver me tendit la main. Je lui la serrais. Il y avait du bon en moi. Il fallait simplement que je crois en cela.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre au loin. Le bruit d'un fusil qui se chargeait. Deux détonations. Je parvins à distinguer les projectiles. Je regardais une dernière fois Oliver, avant de le repousser. Ce soir, j'avais pu me le prouver à moi-même. J'avais fait quelque chose de bien, pour la première fois de ma vie.

* * *

Les mois avaient passés à Starling City. La ville semblait toujours aussi paisible. Les criminels étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Oliver avait boulversé beaucoup de choses, comme le changement de directeur à l'A.R.G.U.S. Il ne fallait pas que l'histoire se répète une seconde fois. Lorna avait bien trop souffert pour prendre à nouveau ce risque. Il avait un compte rendu des agissements de l'agence. Amanda Waller avait été déchue de ses fonctions et enfermée à la prison de Starling. Barry était rentré chez lui à Central City.

L'Arrow et son équipe continuaient son travail de nuit. Oliver était accroupi sur un toit, attendant que Felicity repère tous les trafiquants, et qu'elle désactive les alarmes. Il vit un corbeau aux yeux noirs le regarder. Il sourit. L'informaticienne lui donna le signal que les sécurités étaient tombées. Oliver ne lâcha pas du regard l'animal quand celui-ci s'envola. A son tour, il sauta pour sauver sa ville. En défonçant la porte, l'arc à la main, prêt à tirer, ses alliées derrière lui, Arrow cria: « Tu as trahi cette cité ! »

* * *

1 Tiré de l'introduction de l'épisode 2 de la saison 2 de la série _Arrow_

2 Tiré de l'introduction de l'épisode 2 de la saison 3 de la série _Arrow_

3 Tiré de l'introduction de l'épisode 2 de la saison 2 de la série _Arrow_

4 Tiré de l'épisode 1 de la saison 4 de la série _Arrow_

5 Tiré de l'épisode 2 de la saison 3 de la série _Arrow_

6 Tiré de l'épisode 2 de la saison 3 de la série _Arrow_

7Tiré de l'épisode 2 de la saison 3 de la série _Arrow_

8 _Prochnost,_ mot russe qui signifie force

9 Tiré de l'épisode 8 de la saison 3 de la série _Arrow_

10 Tiré du film _Star Wars, La revanche des Sith_

11 Tiré du film _Shutter Island_


End file.
